


Sexual Attraction

by rootlessprophecy



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, not explicit sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:07:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22934554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rootlessprophecy/pseuds/rootlessprophecy
Summary: Dean and Roman both knew that they liked it rough.
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Roman Reigns
Kudos: 22





	Sexual Attraction

There's a reason why Dean loves when Roman intimidates people and it's the same as why Roman likes it when Dean loses control: they both like it rough. Yelling, screaming, never seeing what's in front of them, but thinking that this will be the moment that they get the upper hand, this is the moment where they'll make the other scream their name.

At least that's what their thoughts are when they're in the moment.

It's not intimate, it's not romance. It's sexual desire at its rawest form. Both want the other to admit that he is his bitch tonight. That there is no other person out there that can make him feel this good, this HUNGRY for more except him. The aftermath isn't pretty, sheets tangled on the floor, specks of blood from scratches too deep, and musk hanging in the air. Yet there is one action that's out of place. Whether they end up on the floor or still on the bed in the end Dean is always lying on top snoring away with Roman fighting the urge to shove him off but opting to drape an arm over Dean's back instead.


End file.
